Katie Stilinski
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles has got a sister he hasn't told anyone about and for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summery: Stiles has got a sister he hasn't told anyone about and for good reason.

Stiles opened the door to his house and Scott followed him inside. Stiles eyes swept up and down the hallway and then he moved off again as he checked to see if the coast was clear. Stiles nodded his head and started up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Stiles I've got to talk to you." Stiles, Dad said from the side of the stairs. Scott knew it pained Stiles to lie to his Dad but it was necessary to protect him. Plus they had to talk about the Alpha situation, which was kind of important.

"Can it wait Dad, me and Scott."

"Stiles."his dad interrupted "This can't wait." he looked at Scott and then Stiles pointed "Maybe we should talk in private." Stiles laughed, Scott shared everything with each other.

"It's about your sister."his laugh abruptly died, except that. Scott had never known that Stiles had a sister.

"A sister you have a sister?" Scott said incredulously. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"Shut up." Stiles said harshly more harshly then Stiles had even spoken to Scott before no matter how mad he had been, Scott flinched at the coldness.."What about her?" he asked his Dad.

"They say, she's ready to come home now." Stiles starred at his Dad in disbelief and walked away from him.

"Stiles."

"I told you I'm not staying in the same house as her."

"She doesn't have to stay here just in town."

"No I'm not staying in the same town with her either. You take her in, I'm moving out." Stiles said and Scott barely managed to get into Stiles room before he slammed the door, he started pacing the floor.

"Stiles why didn't you tell me you had a sister that's kind of an important thing to leave out." Scott asked a little hurt, having a sister was a kind of big and important thing to hide. Stiles turned on him and he could see that Stiles looked angry.

"Why didn't I tell you! Why didn't I tell you I haven't told anyone no one but and my Dad knows about her!"

"Why?" Scott asked confused.

"Why?" Stiles started laughing hysterically. "He wants to know why?!" Scott nodded yeah he wanted to know why.

"Because she's been in a mental institution for the past 9 years maybe that's why?!" Stiles shouted.

"Your embarrassed to have a sister that's committed?" Stiles looked at him like he was an idiot. "I'm sorry I just don't get it." Scott said throwing his hands up. To him it sounded like a good thing, his sister was finally good enough to come home what was the problem with that?

"Maybe you should first ask me why she was committed?" Stiles shouted agitated, more agitated then he could ever remember seeing him before. Scott shrugged.

"Okay why was she committed?" he asked.

"She in the loony bin because she tried to kill me!" Stiles shouted.

Is this interesting? Or should I just scrap the idea review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I accidentally put the story name as Kate Stilinski her name is Katie sorry for the error.

"What?" Scott couldn't have heard that right.

"She tried to kill me twice!" Scott noticed Stiles heart beat picking up and his breathing quickening. It took him a second to figure out that Stiles was having a panic attack.

"Stiles it's okay, you're okay." Scott wasn't really sure how to deal with this But he kept on reassuring Stiles that he was okay until his heart rate slowed down again to it's normal beat. Then Stiles starting laughing hysterically.

"Stiles are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Katie's coming home." he said then started off on another series of laughs

.

"Katie is that your sister?" Scott asked. Stiles instantly sobered up at his question.

"Yeah she is." he looked down at his lap. "My crazy sister who started hearing voices who kept on telling her that she had to kill me or something bad would happen." he shook his head and smiled a watery kind of smile. "We used be best friends even though there was 5 years between us, she loved to hang out with me. She was awesome, funny, fun and I loved hanging out with my big sister." The smile on his face died leaving a very sad face his eyes took on a far away look. "After my mom died she started hearing voices or maybe she heard them before that... I don't know I was kind of young at the time. I remember her arguing with herself a lot she kept saying no I won't..." Stiles smiled bitterly "Then I guess one day she stopped saying that."

Scott was horrified, he no longer cared that Stiles had a sister and that he hidden it from him, he just cared that Stiles's sister had tried to kill him twice. What did you say to someone who tells you something like that? Stiles sat down on his bed and then after a moment laid himself down and starred at the ceiling and went silent. That wasn't a good sign. Stiles was always very active and chatty when he was still and silent that's when you knew something was wrong with him. A light knocking came from the other side of the door.

"Stiles." Stiles's Dad called from the other side of the door. Stiles gaze momentarily flicked from the ceiling to the door then flicked back.

"Not now Dad." Stiles called through the door.

"But Stiles." his dad said back.

"Not now." Stiles called back. There was a pause, then his dad opened the door. Stiles shook his head and sat up and faced away from him.

"Stiles we have to talk about this." Stiles kept facing away from his father.

"No we don't I believe I made my feeling pretty clear on this one." his voice was calm but Scott could hear his heart rate increase.

"Look Stiles, she doesn't have to stay here but the hospital is releasing her and , and my insurance cut her off when she turned 21 and I can't afford to keep her there anymore." Stiles grit his teeth hard his face working to keep impassive, he lost and he glared at his Dad, while getting up from the bed and coming closer to his Dad.

"Does the fact that she tried to kill me twice matter at all to your insurance company!" Stiles shouted. Scott noticed Stiles's Dad wince at that.

"Let me be 100% clear, if she's here I won't be, call me and let me know what you decide." Stiles yelled and headed out the room. Scott look between Stiles and his Dad, and shot Stiles's Dad an apologetic look and hurried after Stiles. Stiles continued all the way to his car stopping only a moment to grab his car keys off the counter. He started for his car when Scott intercepted him.

"Scott get out of my way." he practically snarled at him. Scott held his hand out for the keys, Stiles was in no emotional shape to be driving. Stiles looked at his hand for a long moment then gave him the keys. He got into the passengers seat and looked at him impatiently, Scott hurried around and got into the drivers side of the car. He started the car up and looked at Stiles.

"Where are we going?" Scott asked him Stiles shook his head.

"I don't care so long as it's somewhere else." Scott nodded and pulled out. Scott wasn't going in any particular direction, as most of his attention was going between driving and looking at Stiles as he was driving. Stiles looked tense, really tense his entire body was rigid and completely still.

"Do you-"

"No." Stiles interrupted. Scott took in a deep breath and continued driving. Scott stopped at a red light and started waiting for it to change green.

"You don't.." Scott looked to Stiles who was was starring at the dashboard.

"You don't think...that's he'd really let her come back do you?" Scott didn't know what to say to that.

"Katie breakdown...it happened right after my mom's death." Scott looked over to Stiles who's face was purposely devoid of all emotion. Scott didn't know what to say to that, he never knew what to say on the rare occasion that Stiles brought up his mother's death, because most of the time when he asked about it Stiles pretended like he hadn't heard him. Stiles shook his head and then opened the door and bolted, the door swung open then came back but left the door slightly ajar. Scott stared after him astonished.

"Stiles stop." he called once he got his wits about him again. Stiles didn't seem to listen to him and kept on running. Scott heard car horns honking at him and saw that the light had gone green. He leaned over and closed Stiles door the rest of the way. He went through the light and his eyes found a place to park and he parked it quickly and took the keys out. He shut his door and started running after Stiles only to realize he had absolutely no idea where Stiles had gone.

"Stiles." Scott said aloud worried.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Warnings: mentions of bad past injuries.

Stiles hadn't really meant to just leave Scott, it was just too much, too hard and he found himself needing to escape. He had run along city streets until he found his way into the forest, he kept running though, anything that kept his thoughts away from Katie and his Mom.

He listened instead to the racing of his heart and his rapid breathing. He was tired, he had been running full out for 25 minutes but he didn't slow down, preferring the burning of his legs and lungs to the painful searing of his heart. He noted absently that he would have never been able to keep up this pace last year. He had been training this summer with Scott for Lacrosse, and also for dealing with Scott's life, mostly just so he felt like he had some measure of control in his life. He ran and ran until his legs and lungs couldn't handle anymore and then he slowed to a stand still, hands upon his knees and his body bent over. His heart rate was still pounding in his head so at least that was still good. His breath heavily and he felt a little sick. He heard something, listened again and heard a twig snap. Great something was following him just what he needed.

It was probably Scott, he had just abandoned him at the car, a fact he was starting to feel a little bad about now.

"Stiles." that wasn't Scott, the voice was coming behind him, but he knew who it was even before he turned. It was Derek, Derek was the last person in the world he wanted to talk to right now. Wait.. that wasn't right, but he still wasn't someone he wanted to talk to.

"Stiles you shouldn't be here." right the alphas, he had forgotten about the alphas.

"Yeah...yeah your right." he said then he looked away. "I guess I should be leaving now." he turned away and started heading out of the forest.

"Stiles." Stiles hesitantly turned around again. Derek was looking at him in his very intense way but Stiles had no idea what he was thinking.

"Yeah?" he asked. His gaze kind of looked concerned, but Stiles must be imagining it, because Derek didn't like Stiles didn't trust him, which was fine since unless it was a life of death situation Stiles pretty much felt the same way about him.

"Stay out of the forest." was all he said, Stiles had a feeling that that wasn't what he was going to say, but right now he really didn't care.

"Will do." he said sarcastically and started walking away again. He felt Derek eyes on his back for a few steps before going away. He heard steps behind him a few minutes later and stopped again and called.

"Derek your not following me are you?"

"No... Derek was here?" Stiles turned around to see Scott again looking at him worriedly. Stiles shook his head he didn't want to talk, so he kept walking and he heard Scott following him.

"Stiles." Scott called out to him but Stiles kept on walking like he hadn't heard Scott call out to him. They carried on for another ten minutes like that before apparently Scott got tired of it and he ran in front of him.

"Stiles talk to me." Stiles looked down at the ground.

"Katie used to be so happy so full of life, she looked like mom." his eyes were started to water but he blinked back the tears. He bit his lip but even his lips didn't seem to want to obey him. "She started talking to people who weren't there. No... she'd say no I won't do that." Stiles laughed a hysterical laugh and then sobbed.

"She never did it when Dad was around though, so he had no idea he left me with her when he went to work. She was 12 I was 7, he figured that she could watch me." Stiles laughed again an unpleasant laugh.

"She spent the first five minutes talking to herself, so I went upstairs to play video games." Stiles tears were now flowing freely and he made no attempt to stop them. He remembered it like it happened yesterday he had had enough nightmares to know exactly how it had happened. _He had been playing and he was so wrapped up in the game he was playing that he had barely heard the door open, but he had and put the game on pause. She had walked into the room her light brown hair swirling softly as it went under his ceiling fan. _He shook his head, he could tell it without his mind going there couldn't he?

"I don't know how long I was playing, I just remember hearing my bedroom door opening." Apparently he couldn't because his mind went on with the memory no matter how much he wished it wouldn't. S_tiles had put down his controller and had caught sight of the knife in her right hand. There was nothing special about it, it was one of their steak knives, it's handle was brown like every other one in their set._ "She was standing there with a knife..I was seven I didn't understand what was going on." he sobbed "I thought she was going to make a sandwich or something."he laughed again even while he was crying tears silently slipping their way down his face. "I had no idea...I was seven...I didn't understand." Stiles looked down at the ground and then found his legs too weak to support him anymore, he found himself on the ground leaning against a tree trunk._He hadn't thought anything about the fact that his sister had brought a knife up to his room. __I__n fact all it made him look for was some kind of food to go with it, but a quick look at her made it clear the only thing she had brought him was the knife. _

"She...she came towards me with the knife..." Stiles shook his head "I wasn't scared...I wasn't scared...she was my big sister...I never..I never thought that she would hurt me." he sobbed again.

"I didn't even get that she wanted to hurt me until she...until she." Stiles couldn't say it so instead he pulled up his shirt and pointed to a scar. It was prominent, but also looked like it could be any old child hood injury, that was nothing to say that it was a wound that his sister gave to him._She had come towards him and Stiles had just watched. __He__ hadn't moved, hadn't been worried or anything, had just waited until he felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach. __E__ven then he hadn't thought that his sister had done anything to harm him, he had looked down at his stomach and saw the brown ordinary steak knife handle in him._"I was only seven." Stiles said still lost in the memory._ It was painful, more painful then any other physical pain he had up to that point. He had felt his legs fall out from under him and the pain the very painful pain. The worst and most confusing part when his sister had knelt down next to him and took his hand. There had been tears flowing from her eyes and falling down her smooth checks. _

_ "It's okay Stiles, you'll see, I'm saving you, you'll be better after this, I'm saving everyone." she had said. Stiles __had been__ so confused because his confused seven year old mind finally started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. __H__ad figured out that his sister, his awesome fun loving sister had purposefully hurt him and hurt him bad. _

He traced the scar now with his finger lightly, she hadn't cut him deep enough it was the only reason he hadn't died. He felt himself sobbing, it was one of the main reasons while he didn't like thinking about Katie and hadn't told Scott about it before. Besides after the last time Katie had tried to kill him they had promised that Katie would stay locked up. It was also the last time he had seen her. Stiles shook his head he wasn't going to get into that memory, he was too emotionally wiped out from telling Scott about the first time, he wasn't going to get into the second not today and maybe not ever. He was tired he leaned his head against the tree he was leaning against. He didn't want to think about anything, he wished he never had to think again and didn't notice as he fell asleep.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Scott starred at Stiles in shock, not quite being able to believe what Stiles had just told him. he had found an entirely new side to Stiles that he didn't know had existed before today. Stiles had told him how his sister had tried to kill him when he was only 7. That kind of thing had to mess with your head, it was a wonder that Stiles was as normal as he was. Scott looked down at Stiles who was asleep lying against the rough bark of a tree, he must have exhausted himself both by running there and then emotionally to be sleeping so soundly against a tree.

Scott heard Stiles cell phone ring and took it out of his pocket, it was Stiles's Dad. He looked down to Stiles he was pretty sure that Stiles didn't want to talk to him but he was asleep and Scott knew that Mr. Stilinksi was probably worried sick about him so he answered it.

"Stiles." came Mr. Stilinski worried voice through the phone.

"No it's me Mr. Stilinski." Scott said and Scott heard him sigh heavily.

"Is he okay?" he asked he looked down at Stiles and knew that honestly he doubted the answer was yes, but didn't think Mr. Stilinski would be happy to hear that so he elected to stay silent.

"Scott just tell me he's physically okay." Scott nodded he could do that.

"He's fine."

"He's doesn't want to talk to me does he?" he asked. Scott shook his head then remembered he was talking on the phone.

"No sir, right now I don't think he does." he heard him sigh heavily again.

"She's my daughter too and they say she's okay." Scott felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Mr. Stilinski I don't want to get any more in the middle of this then I already am." he heard him sigh again.

"Of course Scott I understand." he felt bad for Mr. Stilinski he sounded worn and tired. It had to be hard picking between his children but Scott's main loyalty was to Stiles.

"Will you...will you let him know that I...I want him to come home tonight...so we can talk." he said slowly. Scott nodded as he said.

"Of course Mr. Stilinski."

"Thank you Scott, and you'll keep an eye out for him?" Scott smiled and looked over at Stiles then promptly lost his smile.

"I'll do my best." he said.

"Thanks." he said then hung up. Scott starred at Stiles and looked at the angle of his head, it couldn't be comfortable sleeping like that, but he didn't want to wake him up, he seemed like he could use a few hours to just be unconscious. Scott considered just getting down on the ground and letting Stiles use him as pillow, when he noticed how dark it was getting. Woods, dark and alphas were not a good combination. Scott bent down and touched Stiles shoulder shaking it a little bit trying to get him to wake up. Stiles eyes looked at him blearily and he looked confused.

"Scott what are you doing in my room?" he asked groggily and Scott couldn't help but smile, of course his smile was short lived as Stiles looked around and he seemed to become more somber apparently realizing how he had come to be in the forest.

"We have to go it's getting dark and remember the alphas." Stiles continued looking around for another moment then stopped then nodded. Scott straightened up and held his hand out to him which Stiles took and Scott hauled him to his feet. They walked as a good pace out of the forest until the were out. Stiles looked at the darkening sun and asked without a hint of emotion.

"How long was I out?" Scott shrugged.

"About an hour or so." he answered and Stiles simply nodded. Scott had no clue where they were walking to and wondered if Stiles knew either. After a half an hour of walking around in silence Scott had to know.

"Stiles where are we going?" Stiles stopped and turned to look at him.

"It doesn't matter where we go, I just don't want to go home." Stiles said shaking his head.

"Stiles." Scott started.

"Don't." Stiles said holding up his hand then swallowed. "I don't want to go through this again tonight and I won't okay...please don't try to make me." he pleaded with Scott. Scott nodded okay he wouldn't.

"We can't walk everywhere tonight though, we should go to my house." Stiles shook his head.

"That's the first place my dad will look when I don't come home." Scott shrugged.

"Where else is there?" Stiles starred at him for a long moment then said.

"I know a place he'll never look."

Which was how they found themselves at the railway depot just minutes later. Stiles walked down the stairs without a shred of emotion or fear and Scott was really started to fear for Stiles state of mind. The last time they and come here it was to help Erica and he had been terrified about it Scott had heard his heart thumping fast. Right now though his heart beat was beating slightly faster then normal but not how fast it had been before. Scott heard them coming towards them and knew that they must of heard them coming as well. However when they showed up and the pack were all werewolved out and Stiles heart rate only increased slightly. Derek come out in front of them and stared down them in a fashion that made him a little nervous and he was a werewolf, Stiles heart rate didn't change at all and that only increased Scott's worry for him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked. Stiles looked at him right in the eyes.

"I need somewhere to stay for the night." there wasn't a hint of asking for permission in his statement and he saw it visually take Erica, Boyd and Issac aback. With Derek though it was harder it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

"Don't you have a house and even if you didn't couldn't you go to his house." he said looking at Scott when he said his. Stiles nodded.

"I do but I want to stay here." Derek starred at Stiles for a long moment and Stiles stared back without flinching in the slightest. Derek nodded after another long moment.

"We don't exactly have guest quarters." Derek said dryly and Stiles merely nodded.

"I don't care I just want somewhere to sleep." Derek nodded and then motioned to the room.

"You can sleep anywhere you don't already find a bed roll." he said. Stiles nodded slightly.

"Thanks." Derek nodded back and then headed back the way he came. Erica, and Boyd looked at Stiles curiously, but Issac looked at Scott. A what's going on with Stiles look on his face. Scott shrugged, and then Issac shrugged to Boyd, and Erica and the three of them headed back where they had come from. Scott gave a look that asked are you sure you want to do this? Stiles nodded and then stepped followed Derek and his betas into the lair.

Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles opened his eyes into a dark room he looked around confused for a moment before he remembered where he was and why he was there. He shifted a bit and figured out why he probably didn't sleep the night away. He was laying on the hard metal of the rail cars thinking for some reason it might be easier to sleep on then concrete. It's possible he was wrong, it was possible it was right, it was possible it didn't matter which he sleep on he was going to have a crappy night anyways. He sat up and starred into the darkness he heard the snoring of a few of the werewolves, and as snoring went it probably could have been worse. He felt his cell phone in his pants pocket but decided to ignore it he hadn't look at it since he had left the house.

He would feel bad but he was having trouble dealing with the fact that his father was actually considering it. His sister had tried to kill not once but twice she was adept at hiding her psychosis when it suited her. If he had actually died they probably would have to been likely to keep her locked up but since it was only attempted murder apparently they wouldn't care until she actually managed to kill him.

He shook his head he didn't want to think about that. In fact he would prefer to not think at all at the moment. He sat up and as he did he winced yeah metal not so good for sleeping on. He stood up after a moment, mostly for something to do that would occupy his mind. He couldn't stay here anymore, he had slept granted it probably wasn't more then a few hours but what more did he need? He started his way up the stairs and got into his car. Actually his car was a lot more comfortable, but it kind of stuck out like a sore thumb especially if he's Dad was looking for it. His hand felt the cell phone in his pocket again, and he considered taking it out. What if his Dad had changed his mind? What if he hadn't?

He couldn't go through this again, the last time had nearly killed him and not just because of the fact that she had tried to kill him. Stiles shook his head not wanting to think about it. There was a sudden knock on his window and Stiles jumped. His heart beat wildly in chest for a moment like it was trying to get out, it slowed down a little when Stiles saw that it was only Issac. He opened his window and Issac stuck his head in.

"Going somewhere at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Issac asked.

"Yeah well the accommodations at your place suck, no offense." Stiles said sarcastically and Issac smiled back. Stiles didn't really know what to think about Issac, lately he started not liking him very much because he and Scott were spending a lot of time together and that made Stiles feel kind of jealous. Plus Issac had acted like a jerk ever since he had gotten the bite but he had been calming down lately and that probably had something to do with Scott.

"Are you okay?" Issac asked. Stiles looked at him, ready to dismiss him when he realized that of everyone well except Derek whose uncle had tried to kill him he was the only one who knew about family members who try to hurt you. Stiles shook his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Issac asked. Stiles thought about did he really want to talk about it? His first thought was no. He hadn't talked about since it had happened and refused to do so even with his father. But the fact was that he needed to talk to someone and someone who wouldn't look at him like Scott had. Derek wouldn't, but Derek would probably also say_ so your sister tried to kill you get over it I did_. Stiles found himself nodding and he gestured to the passenger's side. Issac went around the car and opened the door and sat himself down. He was fully human, no claws, no werewolf eyes and looked more concerned about him then he ever had in the past.

Stiles looked at his dashboard again, now that he had someone to listen to him he wasn't really sure exactly what it was he wanted to say. So of course what came out of his mouth was.

"Do you miss him?" he hadn't meant for that to come out and he saw Issac look angry for moment before looking away. Stiles shook his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Yes...sometimes." Issac interrupted him. Stiles nodded.

"I miss her too, it's the craziest thing." Issac to his credit didn't ask who she was...or Scott had already told him...

"My sister." Stiles said clarifying and Issac looked surprised so maybe Scott hadn't already told him. Stiles laughed a humorless laugh then looked back at the dashboard.

"She tried to kill me twice." he said he choose not to look up from the dashboard because he wasn't sure he wanted to see Issac's reaction. Issac didn't say anything so Stiles decided to go on.

"She was 12, 12 years old the first time, what 12 year old tries to kill their younger brother? I mean I've know people who say they want to kill their younger siblings" Stiles shook his head "but she actually tried to kill me. For awhile-before my father told me that my sister heard voices in her head, I wondered what I had done to make her want to kill me. Was I too hyper too annoying?" He shook his head.

"Why me though? She's only ever wanted to kill me. In all the time she was the loony bin she never went after anyone else, ever just me" his vision started to get blurry and he fought the tears back "I don't understand it. She...kept telling me that she was fine and that was sorry and I being an idiot believed her. I wanted to believe her so bad...I wanted the three of us to be a family again. Stupid huh?" Stiles laughed a short humorless laugh.

"You know early on My dad kept on apologizing to me, he blamed it on work, or stress on missing my mom. I wanted to believe him so much, I took what he said at face value." Stiles nodded he understood that, he knew that other people might not but he did., then again most people don't spend hours in loony bins with people who had tried to kill him. He was young though and he had really want to believe her. He had wanted her to be better, to come home so that the three of them could be a family again. He had wanted that so very badly and he hadn't seen that it was all a lie.

"Was I just stupid?" Stiles asked aloud "I mean I knew what she had tried to do, but I mean she was sick, at least that's what they said. They said she got better, and now they say she got better again and they're releasing her." Stiles laughed bitterly. "How...how am I supposed to deal with that? I've spent the last 7 years pretending that I never even had a sister, even though she's the reason we moved to Beacon Hills. We moved here because it was 4 hours from the hospital she went, close enough for my Dad to visit her every so often but far enough so that I would feel safe from her. My Dad used to care so much about my safety, but I guess he doesn't anymore." Stiles said sadly and held back a sob, he wasn't going to cry not in front of Issac.

"I'm sure your Dad doesn't mean to hurt you." Issac said not so helpfully. Stiles knew that his father didn't intend to hurt him, but the fact that he even considering letting her come back in town, made him angry...and hurt, it was like his Dad was picking his crazy sister over his son. Was this his fault? He had lied to his father a lot over the last year was it finally too much for him? Did he finally just decide that he rather have a crazy daughter then a lying son?

"Maybe he changed his mind." Issac suggested, Stiles wished that he had, because no matter how much he loved his Dad and would miss him, if it came down to a question of staying with his Dad or avoiding his crazy sister, he would avoid his crazy sister. He would leave town if he had to, because he was not going through that again. He should give his father a chance though, maybe his father had changed his mind.

"Yeah maybe." Stiles muttered under his breath looking down at his lap then he looked back at Issac.

"Thanks Issac this conversation let me know what I need to do." he said, Issac looked at him with a half smile

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: So the good news is that this is fairly quick update, the bad news it's also fairly short.

Stiles stared at his house from the comfort of inside his jeep. He knew he had to talk to his father, if his father didn't change his mind he was just going to have to live with Scott or with Derek or someone he knew could protect him from his crazy sister. Stiles stepped out of the car, reluctant to leave reluctant to go back home and find out whether his Dad would pick his crazy sister over him. He had to know though. He made his way slowly up the to the house and stopped in front of the front door.

Last chance to back out he told himself and no one would ever know, except well maybe Issac and he was sure he could spin that. He took in a deep breath and opened the door, the door hardly squeaked at all when he opened but it apparently made enough sound for his Dad to hear it since he shot right up from his black recliner and was over right next to him in moments. He tried to hug him but Stiles backed away, there would be no hugging if his Dad wanted to bring Katie here.

"Stiles I'm sorry." he paused "You're right and I'm sorry. It's just Katie is my daughter too, and I've missed her, but you're my son and you've done nothing wrong. If you don't feel comfortable with Katie being here, then she won't be here." Stiles sagged in relief, he had been so afraid that his Dad would bring her here, that he'd have to leave. His father took the opportunity too wrap his arms around him and Stiles let him needing to feel the warmth of his father's arms. It had only been hours since he had left but it had felt like days, the worrying and the fear had been very draining and now he just felt warm and safe in his father's arms. Course that may have something to do with the fact that he had only slept a few hours and he was exhausted, or at least that was what he was going with. Stiles broke the hug and looked at his father closely.

"Promise me, promise me that Katie won't come back to town." his father nodded.

"I promise." he swore, and Stiles smiled at his Dad, and his dad smiled back at him. Stiles turned his back intent on making his way to his soft bed and sleeping for a long time.

"Oh and Stiles." his father said, and Stiles turned back around.

"Don't you ever make me worry about you like that again." Stiles smiled weakly hoping that his Dad would take that for a yes, where in reality he couldn't promise that. He wished that he could but ever since he had gotten involved in all things werewolf, he knew that he couldn't keep a promise like that. Stiles turned around and made his way up the stairs and fell into bed. His very warm, very soft bed, his emotionally trying day and his lack of sleep made it so that he was able to fall asleep very easily.

A/N: So this is not the end, just so you know, because how anti-climatic would that be?

Also I didn't have a clear indication of where my story was going when I started posting and I just want to let you know it's going to be a little more actiony and supernaturaly and might involve Stiles being more then a normal human. If this is not your cup of tea then might just want to think of this as the end.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I probably won't be posting again for a little while, sorry I'm very busy.

Despite his initial jubilation that his Dad wasn't letting Katie stay in Beacon Hills he wasn't as happy about it now. His father had gotten Katie an apartment in the same town that she had initially been hospitalized in. He had been spending a lot of his free time going between here and there, all the travel time which meant that he was hardly ever home and when ever he was home he was exhausted. In the last week since Stiles had found out that Katie was leaving the hospital he had seen his dad twice and all his Dad had said was that he was going to bed. He felt guilty that he was causing his Dad to be so tired.

In addition to the guilt he had hadn't been sleeping well at all in the last week. He kept of having nightmares of the two times that Katie had tried to kill him before as well as other Katie related memories. The nightmares left him feeling tired as well and he had a steady dull throbbing headache for the last week as well which he attributed to stress. Scott had been a good friend and hadn't brought up Katie at all, but kept on looking at him worriedly when he didn't think he was looking. He had made Scott and Issac promise not to tell anyone about his sister, and to not talk about it.

Stiles had been focusing on the alpha problem for the last week needing to think about something else other then his sister. It hadn't really amounted to much but at least it had taken his mind of her.

"Stiles." Stiles blinked at his looked at Scott who was staring at him, he had a feeling that that hadn't been the first time Scott had called his name, he had been kind of lost in his head.

"Sorry what?" he asked, and winced as he felt the headache medication he had took earlier was starting to wear off.

"Stiles are you-"

"Scott what did I say about that question?" Stiles asked annoyed

"Stiles it's just seems-"

"Scott I don't want to talk about it." Scott nodded seeming to drop it for the moment but Stiles knew that he would ask again. That got back to alpha business and then Scott went home.

That had been about an hour ago, Stiles got up from his computer where he was taking a break from alpha business and watching some TV on his computer and peeked through his blinds down to the deserted drive way.

His father still wasn't here, he knew he was just trying to get his sister settled in but it still stung, that his father choose to spend so much time there and was only really at home to sleep and it seemed that he wasn't even sleeping there that night. He reminded himself that he was a teenager, not some helpless child that couldn't function without their dad holding their hand, he could take care of himself.

He didn't like the quiet of the house though, not being to walk down the hallway and hearing his father's soft snores echoing from his room down the hall. Or hearing the TV go on downstairs when his Dad got home at night. His father had never cooked much though, which had more to do with the hours he worked then the quality of his cooking. He had gotten take out every single day of the week, and since his father wasn't there he could get fatty stuff, the kind of stuff that would clog up his Dad's arteries. He wondered if Katie even know that his father needed a special diet? Stiles shook his head, he had to stop thinking about Katie, he should go back to pretending that he was an only child. Boy did he wish that he was in fact an only child. He went back to his computer eager for anything to take his thoughts away from Katie until he got too tired and fell into bed.

~.~

_"I want chocolate!" __the six year said as he zipped around the ice cream store, touching everything in sight and not staying in place for more then a few seconds. _

_ "Stiles stop touching everything." his sister said annoyed she was dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she was standing in front of him waiting in line for their turn to get some ice cream. Stiles didn't listen to a word she said and kept zipping around. _

_ "Stiles, if you don't stop I'm not getting you any ice cream." Stiles froze half way to touching the trashcan yet again. He turned to her. _

_ "But Katie you promised." he whined and he saw her trying to fight a smile and losing. _

_ "And I will, just stop touching everything." Stiles tried to stay still, he honestly did, but it was like if he wasn't moving then something was very wrong, so instead he just sort of buzzed with nervous energy. Katie smiled at him despite herself. _

_ "Okay, I'll get the ice cream go outside, don't cross any streets, and don't talk to strangers. I mean it Stiles or you're going to be in so much trouble you won't know how to deal with it." she said very sternly, Stiles grinned and ran out of the door without a second glance. _

_ ~.~_

_ "Katie?" _

_ "What" she said not looking away from the TV. _

_ "Why don't you want to play with me anymore?" his asked sadly his lower lip trembling, ever since Mommy had died. Katie had stopped being his fun sister and never even seemed to want to talk to him. Katie bit her lip but didn't look away from the TV, she shook her head. _

_ "No." she muttered and Stiles barely heard it, she turned to face him, __something _

_in her eyes was different he could see it they looked scared, haunted. _

_ "Katie what's wrong?" Stiles said instantly forgetting about his original question. _

_ "Stiles." she said looking at him in the eyes, Stiles frowned not understanding what was going on. The door opened and Katie blinked and her eyes lost their haunted look as their father walked into the room. _

~.~

_Katie's normally brushed and radiantly shining light brown hair was dull and limp hanging down __around her abnormally pale face,__h__er eyes __were__ red rimmed ,she looked so sad. Stiles stared at her from the other side of the table, he wanted to give her a hug but then he traced the scar on his stomach, reminded himself what Katie had done to him. _

_ ~.~_

_Katie hair was pulled up and she looked happy and healthy. A __ten__ year old Stiles sat next to her at the table smiling as well. _

_ "Your finally getting out today." Stiles said and she smiled back. _

_ "Just in time for my sixteenth birthday." _

_ "It's going to be a big bash." she laughed. _

_ "How is that? I don't know know anyone in Beacon Hills." _

_ "That's okay my friends will be there." okay he was exaggerating, all he really had was Scott and he hadn't told Scott yet. __H__e had meant to but he hadn't been able to figure out how to tell Scott that he had a sister __and about the__ whole thing. Hadn't figured out what to tell to explain her absence so far, because if he told Scott the truth then Scott and Katie would never be friends__ and he wanted the three of them to be best friends. __What if things were different when they got home? Stiles suddenly worried what if she found cooler friends and didn't have time __for him__? _

_ "Stiles." she asked breaking him out of his thoughts, he looked up and grinned in response not wanting to tell her of his fears, not wanting to give them a voice. _

_ "I'm good." he said in response to her nonverbal questioning look. _

_ "I wonder what's changed?"_

_ "It's only been three years."_

_ "Maybe on your side but I missed all the music, TV shows, and pop culture references." __Stiles smiled. _

_ "You haven't missed much you'll be caught up in no time." she then closed her eyes and winced. _

_ "Katie are you okay?" Stiles asked worried, wondering if this was going to effect her leaving the hospital today, he didn't want to have to wait any longer. She opened her eyes up a moment later. _

_ "Fine just a little bit of headache, until now it wasn't anything but I might have to ask for a pill." Stiles nodded, pills made people better, they made his sister better. She winced again. _

_ "You should just get a pill." She nodded and got up from the table and made her way out of the room to the section that only residents were allowed in. Stiles let his mind wander as he waited for his sister to come back. It was going to be so great to have his sister back, he was going to introduce her to everyone and they were going to be jealous ... just as soon as he figured out a good lie, one that was believable but not easy to check._

_ He didn't notice the footsteps that came his way, it was fairly loud and busy visiting room so it would have been hard to notice them even if he had been paying attention, __but he hadn't been__. __He was snapped to attention as his eyes caught a flash of silver, he suddenly, instinctively moved away. __H__e was shocked as he caught Kate face transformed from her beautiful, happy face to one that w__as...determined...determined to kill him__. A few seconds later the orderlies moved in and took the scissors from her hand and pin__n__ed her to the table as __someone with a needle__ tranquilized her. As she started to fall asleep he could barely hear the words that were escaping her lips. _

_ "No, no you don't understand, he has to die... it's... better... for... everyone...it... he has." she had fallen asleep, her face serene again. Stiles on the other hand was not serene, he was freaking out. The pills were have supposed to made his sister better, his Dad and the doctors had promised that the pills would make her better, But...but his sister had tried to kill him again, he found his eyes looking at an item that caught the light in the one of the orderlies hand. It was the metal part of safety scissors with the rest of the scissors missing. His sister still wanted to kill him, she wasn't any better, and she wasn't coming home... and even if she even did he would never feel the same way about her again. Fool him once shame on her. Fool him twice shame on him, there was never going to be a third time._

Stiles shot up in bed and immediately jumped up out of bed down the hallway until he got to the bathroom, and turned the light on. He was little pale and sweaty, his dreams had been based around memories of his sister lately, the kind of things he thought he had buried six feet deep in the deepest darkest corner of his mind. Perhaps he would going to have to find somewhere deeper to bury it.

Though now that he was actually thinking about it and not just burying it he kept on going over the two events in his mind. His sister had talked about to save him while simultaneously trying to kill him, how in the world did she think she could save him by killing him? He reminded himself that his sister was buckets of crazy, that it probably made sense in her head. But she seemed so earnest, especially after she had stabbed him with the steak knife, so certain that she was making the world a better place. How in the world could she think that? Stiles shook his head trying to figure out why a crazy person did what they did wasn't going to get him anywhere.

He blinked at his self in the mirror, he wasn't tired at all which he attributed to the adrenaline produced by his nightmares. He removed his shirt and stared at his torso paying special attention to the white scar on his abdomen.

~.~

_Stiles looked at his father tired who was by his bedside. Why was his father in his room? _ _He moved slightly and the move hurt, he let out a cry, which woke up his Dad who immediately grabbed his hand. _

_ "Daddy? Why are you in my room?" his head was fuzzy._

_ "Stiles buddy are you okay?" his Daddy asked. Stiles didn't understand, his Daddy seemed very worried about him but he didn't know why, His brain hardly ever cooperated with him, but it seemed less like it wanted to cooperate with him now. He looked around the room as something for his eyes to do and found that he wasn't in his room. This room was white, his room had dinosaurs on the wall much better then the pink walls of his sisters room. His eyes found his Daddy's face again and he looked sad, and Stiles didn't understand why. _

_ "Daddy why are you sad?" he asked, and his Daddy smiled but he had water in his eyes. He smelled it then the smell of anti-septic, the smell he remembered so clearly from when Mommy...when Mommy had died. He was in a hospital, if he was in the hospital then something bad must have happened. His dad was here.. but where was Katie? Was she hurt? If she was hurt why weren't they with her? There was something he knew but his brain wouldn't supply him with the answer, but maybe Daddy would._

_ "Daddy where's Katie?" he must have said something bad, because Daddy started crying, Daddy never cried not since Mommy had died._

_ "I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry Daddy!" he apologized rapidly. _

Stiles shook himself out of the memory, and recovered his stomach. He couldn't rest, he had trouble thinking but the fact of the matter was that Katie was free. She was only four hours away and while she didn't know how to drive, she could hitchhike or take a bus. Now that she was out she could come and take him out any time. She had fooled them before, they had nearly released her. How in the world was she even allowed out? None of it made any sense, and the entire thing was driving him crazy.

He stared at his reflection as he came to a conclusion, the only way he was going to be able to get on with his life. It probably wasn't smart and it probably came from his exhaustion, but he knew what he was had to do.

A/N: Again I probably won't be posting for awhile or maybe just as much I'm not sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Stiles parked his jeep on the street, this wasn't his final destination but he needed something here. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number and waited for a few rings before the phone was picked up.

"Hello." her voice was tired and annoyed, which was understandable because it was 4 am.

"Hello Alison." he said brightly like he hadn't just woke her up in the middle of the night.

"Stiles." she said confused and a bit angrily. "it's 4 am." she said with a little anger in her voice. Stiles his smile was strained even though he knew full well that Alison couldn't see him.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I kind of need a favor."

"It's 4am!" Stiles nodded.

"Yeah well that's what makes it a favor."

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"A gun." he said he had to careful how to phrase this or else Alison wasn't going to help him.

"A gun? Why do you want a gun?" Alison asked cautiously, not that he blamed her it wasn't every day someone woke you up at 4am and asked for a gun.

"Hello, alphas, poor itty bitty human me." he lied.

"You want a gun at 4 o'clock in the morning?" she asked confused.

"Couldn't sleep, scared the alphas might attack." Alison grumbled something like

"You wake me up at 4 am again you'll be worried about me."

"Yeah, Yeah." he said flippantly although he knew first hand that Alison could be scary, although she wasn't so much at the moment.

"Couldn't you have come I don't know in the daylight." she said sarcastically but he could hear in the background that she sounded like she was moving.

"Yes because I really want to met your father and explain why I want the gun." he said sarcastically.

"So why do you want to barrow a gun?"

"Well if you can't spare one full time then sure, unless you want to find me in little bit size pieces."

"Why do you think the alphas are after you?" she asked and Stiles could hear a door opening on her side.

"Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" Stiles joked then thought about it, as far as he knew the alphas didn't actually want anything to do with him. The alphas were only interested in the pack and the only reason they would be interested in him was if he interfered with their interest in the pack. He needed a lie, a lie that Alison wouldn't check for awhile...Or maybe he could go with a partial truth.

"Look the truth is the alphas don't want me...I'm human I don't have the skills you do and yet my best friend is a werewolf. He could break me in half without breaking a sweat, but I couldn't even stop myself from being taken by your grandpa." he heard her intake of breathe and he knew that was a low blow going there but he hoped that it would work in his favor. "I just want to know that if comes down to it, that I won't just be standing there looking stupid as the alphas tear into Scott." another low blow since he knew that even though they were broken up Scott still meant a lot to her. There was a long silence on Alison end.

"Okay." she finally agreed and Stiles smiled, he didn't feel terribly bad about lying to Alison since it wasn't long ago that she had nearly killed Scott. Although she had been doing better lately so he still felt a little bad, but not enough to go back on it. The phone clicked off and Stiles stared at the door. Several minutes later a figure walked out the front door and he left his vehicle and slowly went to meet her. He took in the gun and wondered if this was what he should be doing. He knew it wasn't, he knew this was stupid and possibly could get someone killed but he needed to know. Alison looked at him and the gun a few times.

"Do you know how to use this? You're not going to shot yours or someone elses eye out with this?" she asked. Stiles smiled his best disarming, I'm human what could I possibly do smile and said.

"Alison, my Dad the sheriff we've handled proper gun safety." in that Stiles had seen his Dad clean his gun many times and he given him a few helpful hints about it. Alison nodded and handed over the gun, her eyes closed several times, another bonus to doing this at 4 am was that was probably tired and not thinking straight.

"You can go back to bed Alison." Alison nodded and made her way back into her house. Stiles felt the weight of the gun in his his hand and took in a deep breath, he needed to do this.

Review please :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

3 1/3 hours later and some of his brain cells had kicked in, telling him that this was incredibly bad idea. In fact some of them had kicked in hours earlier, he knew this could end badly. He knew that his Dad would not approve, especially with the fact that he had taken a gun, but he wasn't going unarmed, he wasn't that stupid, or was he? The clarity of mind he had a few hours ago had dulled, making him wondering if this was all a very very stupid mistake, but his Dad and the doctors word that his sister was alright now meant nothing to him. They had all thought she was okay before.

The only way he could find out whether or not his sister was really better was being there himself and seeing if his sister tried to kill him again. He should have brought Derek or Scott rather then a gun, but he wanted to talk to her alone. He had some things he had wanted to say to her for awhile and didn't want anyone else there. He had already blubbered enough to his friends.

He looked at his watch. His dad had put his work schedule on the fridge, and he knew that his Dad had to be at work at 6 am, so his Dad wouldn't be there when he got there. This was a very very bad idea, he knew it but that didn't mean that he was going to turn around. It was the only way he could find peace and he knew that no one else would agree with him. Soon Alison would get up and realize that her partially awake state last night she had given him a gun, and she might call Scott, who might put two and two together but even if that happened he had 3 and ½ hours on them.

He looked at the directions he had copied from his Dad directions. His dad had left them all over, because he was always forgetting where he had placed them and just printed another copy. He was where he was supposed to be, he kept going for another half hour without turning around and exited the freeway. As he did so his phone rang, he spared a glance at the caller ID it was Scott. Was he just calling to say hi or had Alison told him about the gun? Either way he wasn't going to answer it. Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies and all. He could always claim that he was in the shower, unless Scott was at his house.

Whatever it didn't matter, he made a left turn and then stopped at a red light. He was about 5 minutes away now according to the directions. His phone rang again and he looked at the caller ID, again it was Scott. It wasn't necessarily weird of him to call again, especially since he hadn't right after his last call, he reached over and grabbed his phone and put it up to his ear but didn't press the button. He didn't want to be dissuaded from his course of action no matter how ill-advised it was, he put his phone down again on the passengers seat as the light turned green. He knew he should talk to him, nothing was more suspicious then not picking up two calls, although maybe he could blame on being asleep, more lies Stiles thought with a grimace. Besides his sister was sure to tell his Dad even if she was okay in the head. He stopped the car as he found the address that matched the one on his paper.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, maybe a witch lair like a cave in the mountain but not what he saw. He saw a regular looking white with green trim apartment building, although with the 2B on the directions he really should have expected an apartment building. He paused for a long moment while looking at the apartment building, this was the moment of truth would he go in? It was his last chance to walk away, no harm no foul, no one but him would even know he had come here in the first place.

He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket, then he hesitated and took the phone out of his pocket. If his friends or father really figured out he was missing they could track his GPS and he didn't want them to track him here. He opened the back of his phone and took the battery of the phone out he slid the three pieces back into his jean pocket. He then spent 5 minutes staring at the glove compartment door button before he leaned over and clicked it. The door opened showing the gun bathed in the glove compartment light. He took his red hoodie from the back seat of the car and put it on leaving the hood down and put the gun in the one pockets, he sighed then left the car.

He had to know, he had to talk to her. He shut his door and locked it, he made his way to the apartment building. He made his way up the stairs and his eyes zeroed on apartment 2B, he headed towards the door. He raised his hand up to knock but paused, he made sure he had the gun secure in his other hand then used his other hand to knock...only to have the door open before his fist made contact.

A women stood in the doorway, her hair was the same color as his sisters and her face looked pretty similar. He hadn't seen her or a picture of her since he was 10, the last time she had tried to kill him. She was a little taller, and her skin had a bit more color, but he was pretty sure it was her. She was wearing jeans and plain blue t-shirt. She almost looked normal, like she was any other person off the street but she wasn't, she was his sister who had stabbed him.

"Stiles." she said and then opened her door wider "Come in."

Review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't Teen Wolf.

Stiles frowned, he hadn't even knocked how did she know that he was here? However he went through the door anyways, this was not a conversation that he wanted anyone to overhear. She closed the door behind him, for a second he thought that she was going to stay there blocking him from going outside he fingered the gun nervously, but she moved.

His eyes absently took in the interior of the room. This room was a combination living room and kitchen. There were two beat up but matching green couches along with a slightly scuffed up mocha colored coffee table in the living room part. In the kitchen part there was a dark brown round table and 4 mismatched wooden chairs around the round table. The walls were a plain white color and there wasn't any pictures on the walls or any kind of personal touch to the room.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked with a smile like she hadn't tried to kill him twice.

"No." Stiles said uncomfortably not liking how easily she was taking this reunion, shouldn't she be more sad or regretful, there was something off about this whole thing.

"How did you know I was coming?" he thought aloud. Maybe Scott had figure it out and called his Dad and he had called her, only if his Dad knew he would have called him too.

"Stiles, Stiles, Stiles we have so much to talk about." she said then gestured to one of the chairs at the table. "Or we could sit on the couches." she said gestured to the beat up green couches.

"How about I sit on the chair and you sit on that couch." he said gesturing to the couch farthest away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she said, not that Stiles believed her she had said that before and had lied right to his face.

"I don't really feel like sitting close to you." Stiles said and she looked at the couch and nodded and started heading that way, Stiles took his seat at the table. There was about 15 feet between them, they were going to have speak up a little to be heard but he preferred distance between them.

"So why did you try to kill me?" Stiles asked. She nodded.

"Right to the point I see, I admire that." she said.

"Why?" he tried to ask again but found his throat wasn't working the way it was supposed to. He was tearing up and it was a sob that wanted to come out...which was a relief because he was afraid that he was going to have a panic attack again. When Stiles had told Scott that he used to have panic attack after his mom died, it was true though a little misleading. They weren't about his mom's death they were about when Katie had tried to kill him. For the first time since seeing her she looked sad, and apologetic. So maybe it was true, maybe she really was cured now and they could go back to being a family. He stopped that thought before it could go any further, even if she was cured it was going to take them a lot time before they were every going to be anything like they were before.

"It's...it's complicated." she said slowly, and Stiles frowned.

"Then uncomplicated it." he shot back, she laughed.

"You won't believe me."

"That's possible you are crazy." Stiles shot back.

"I'm not crazy." she said, and from the tone of her voice he knew that she really believed that.

"If you're not crazy why did you try to kill me!" Stiles shouted.

"I'm trying to explain." she said annoyed that he wanted to know why she tried to kill him was an inconvenience. "So shut up so I can do that." Stiles was angry but also nostalgic, that's how she used to sound when she was annoyed with him, he shook his head. She looked at him then grimaced.

"Sorry it's just very complicated."

"You said that already." Stiles said annoyed.

"Okay...I'm not crazy." Stiles decided to stay silent rather then tell her she said that already hoping that his silence would speed up the process. "I'm...I'm a witch."

Review please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Previously on Katie Stilinksi.

"Okay...I'm not crazy." Stiles decided to stay silent rather then tell her she said that already hoping that his silence would speed up the process. "I'm...I'm a witch."

Now

Stiles frowned, okay he knew werewolves and kanima's were real but witches were fake right? He totally should have asked Derek. Then again his sister had spent the last 9 years in a mental institution her psychosis probably moved beyond trying to kill him.

"And you don't believe me." she said taking in the look on his face.

"You been in a crazy house for 9 years, why would I believe you?" she smiled, and Stiles didn't like her smile, it made him get a firmer grasp on the gun in his pocket.

"You can put the gun on the table Stiles it's not like I don't know that you have it." Stiles blinked in surprise and looked down at his pocket, he couldn't see anything about his pocket that made it look there was a gun in there.

"Wha...?" was the only way he could seem to respond.

"I know a lot more then that, I know what you and your friends have been up to getting involved with werewolves, tisk, tisk...very dangerous."

"It can't be more dangerous then having a sister who's tried to kill you twice." Stiles shot back. Inside though his mind was whirling; how in the world did she know that he hung out with werewolves? He hadn't gone to see her since he was 10, he hadn't sent her a postcard or called her since then. The only person who had seen her was his Dad and his Dad had no idea that he hung around with werewolves, he was fairly sure on that one, his Dad would have said something if he knew?

"I know about Kanima's too, I know that your best friend is a werewolf."

"How?" he asked her confused.

"I told you I'm a witch."

"So you just know?" she shook her head.

"No, I...I can hear the dead." Stiles frowned deepened, his sister was crazy right? Then how did know about the Kanima and that Scott was a werewolf?

"Mom was an abnormality." Stiles glared at her, how dare she talk about their Mom especially that way! She held up her hand.

"What I mean it that her parents were both witches, she should have gotten magic from them but she didn't, but she was able to pass on the magic to me." Stiles stared at her that was crazy, wasn't it? Then how did she know everything. Katie nodded like she was agreeing to something that someone else said.

"Stiles." she said getting him to look at her. "I don't feel like spending any more time trying to convince you, so I'm just going to skip right to the part where I prove it." Stiles frowned, how could she prove it? She got up from the couch and Stiles tensed and tightened his grip on the gun but she wasn't going towards, instead she made her way over to a candle on the side of them room. She brought the candle over to the couch and sat down with the candle on her lap. She focused on the candle and suddenly the flame was lit. Stiles frowned even deeper, there had to be some sort of trick, it had to be a trick candles, there were candles like that right? There was probably a switch on something on the bottom.

"I can see that you still don't believe." Katie a tone of annoyance was added to her voice. "What would convince you?" Stiles stared at the candle.

"Let me speak to Mom." he said. She shook her head.

"I can't hear mom just our grandparents and our great grandparents, except for mom grandpa on her Dad's side who wasn't a witch. Grandma Rose says that why our Mom wasn't a witch." Stiles blinked realizing that Katie had never answered the question he had asked in the first place.

"So why did you try to kill me?" he asked again this time he was able to maintain his composure.

"Because they told me to." Right because he's sister was supposedly a witch who could hear the dead and mom's parents and grandparents all told his sister to kill him.

"And why would they do that?" he said more sarcastically then actually wanting an answer. Katie looked sad again.

"Because something bad is going to happen and you're right in the center of it."

"What?" Stiles said before he remembered that he didn't actually believe her.

"Witches and particularly dead ones can see somewhat into the future."

"What'd they see?" Stiles asked again forgetting that he's sister was 10 pounds of crazy in a 4 pound bag. Katie shook her head slowly and her eyes started watering. A part of Stiles wanted to go comfort his sister but he pushed that part way down, reminding himself that his sister tried to kill him, twice.

"They saw death."

"There's a lot of people dying in Beacon Hills, none of that is my fault." Stiles interrupted. She shook her head again this time tears falling down her face.

"I didn't want to do it you know, but they kept on telling me the only sure way to prevent what was going to happen was if I killed you."

"What did they say was going to happen?" Stiles curiously despite the fact that his sister was dingo ate my baby crazy.

"Hundreds of deaths."

"Am I supposed to be the one that kills them?" Stiles asked. Katie shook her head then shrugged.

"They don't know, it's either you or something that happens because of something you did or someone you saved. If I had successfully killed you earlier then it would never have happened."

"But you have no proof that it will happen!" Stiles shouted then remembered he was buying into his sister's delusion.

"They said it will, it's too late to stop it now, even if I were to kill you now it's already been brought into motion."

"Have you ever considered that maybe you are crazy?" Stiles asked and to his surprise Katie nodded.

"When they first brought me to the mental hospital they told me I wasn't well and they could fix me with medicine. I tried every single kind of medicine but none of them worked, I could still hear them and they still told me that the only way to stop the tragedy that was coming was to kill you."

"Then there was this." she muttered something under to breath as she concentrated on the lit candle that was still on her lap and the candle started rising up little by little. Stiles found his mouth drop open in shock as it went higher and higher.

"It has to be a trick" Stiles said slowly. Katie nodded.

"Then make sure...if it makes you feel comfortable point the gun at me as you do so just do it quick, magic takes quite a bit out of you, especially at first and I wasn't able to practice much in the hospital." Stiles nodded, he took the gun out of his red hoodie and pointed it at her as he made his way over to Katie. He felt very uncomfortable being within 5 feet of her the only thing that made him stay in place was the fact that he had a gun in his hand. Even so he kept his eyes trained on Katie making sure that she wasn't going to try to hurt him. He waved his free hand under the candle and then over it looking for any strings. Then he waved his hand on either side just in case. Stiles couldn't find anything holding the candle up. Candle were a bit too big too be held by wind machines or electromagnetic something or other he had heard about some time ago but couldn't quite remember. He backed away back to the table and the candle dropped back into Katie's lap.

"I'm a witch." she said simply. Stiles stared at her in shock, she really was a witch. His sister was a witch a sudden thought occurred to him.

"You said that mom parents should have passed it on to her but didn't, but she passed it to you does that magic genetic?" Katie shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't really know much about genetics or science in general."

"Does...does that mean I could also be one?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"It's possible, they say that like maturity girls generally come into their powers earlier then boys so either your a late bloomer or you developed like mom or dad. We came from a fairly powerful line but there's no way to know whether or not you have power until it either comes or it doesn't."

"How did you know you had power?" he asked only to to realize probably when she did.

"They told me." Stiles scowled at the reminder.

"Was that before or after they told you to kill me?"

"About the same time." she said softly. Stiles felt tears come into his eyes. He couldn't remember his Grandma Rose or Grandpa John they had died when he was 2. His mom had told him stories about them, about how kind they were and how they were the kind of people that you should be sad not to know. She hadn't known that her parents would one day try to convince her daughter to try to kill her son.

"Witches can do spells and sometimes have active powers that doesn't require any spells. The candle required a spell, me talking to my dead relatives requires no spell."

"So someone tells you to kill your brother and you just do it." Stiles said bitterly and Katie bit her lip, her eyes becoming glassy.

"It was Grandpa and Grandma," tears started flowing down her face "I know you were too young to remember them when they died but I did...they told me... they knew of no other way to stop the death of hundreds. They told me I could save hundreds of people..." she trailed off.

"All you had to do was kill your brother." Tears pricked at his eyes as well. "Your brother who adored you...the brother who even after you stabbed him was willing to come see you as often as he could. You brother who loved you...and you just stabbed me."he said angrily then he sniffed "You just stabbed me."

"If you knew something bad was going to happen, something that would kill hundreds of people would you just let it happen?"

"Not it the alternative was killing my family!" Stiles shouted back. Katie shook head and her tear filled eyes.

"You didn't feel it, they let me feel all the hurt and devastation that is going to take place...that's all they can see is the hurt and devastation that is going to happen. All they knew it was linked to you and if you were gone then it wouldn't happen. And I thought." she stopped and swallowed then "You" she sobbed "You were so sad after Mom's death and then the two of you could be together. They kept on saying that the two of you would be together again...you kept saying you give anything in order to see her again." Stiles swallowed as well, at the time he had been depressed, very depressed about his Mom's death. He shook his head out of those thought just because he was depressed didn't mean he wanted to die.

"I didn't mean dying!" Stiles shouted echoing his thoughts aloud.

"I was trying to save everyone!" she shouted back.

"You don't kill your brother!" Stiles shouted and got up from the chair and made his way to the door before stopping he didn't want to be in the same room as her anymore but he had to make sure of something before he went. He grit his teeth, turned around and stared at her.

"If you tell Dad I brought a gun here, I'll tell him everything you told me and you'll straight back to the crazy house."

"I won't tell." she said softly. Stiles nodded and made his way out of the apartment barely managing not slam the door behind him as it would attract attention. He made his way to his vehicle and sat down. He pressed his forehead to the wheel, wondering how he was supposed to process this information?

Review please :)


End file.
